


mea maxima culpa

by blurring_the_lines



Series: collection [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (he's blaming himself again), Angst, Nightmares, angst without comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurring_the_lines/pseuds/blurring_the_lines
Summary: Percy has a nightmare.
Series: collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041193
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	mea maxima culpa

**Author's Note:**

> Percy has a depressing nightmare.

_your fault, your fault, your fault_

They whispered, in his ear, in front of him, behind him, everywhere. It bounced around, echoing throughout the cavern. Gaea's chuckle was heard over their voices, tuanting him, seemingly pulling at him. 

_your fault, your fault, your fault_

His hair, his legs, his hands; urging him to walk forward, toward them. The whispering got louder, and he was almost able to pick our distinct voices. The words changed.

_murderer, murderer, murderer_

Somehow, he knew who was talking even before Gaea showed him. Still, it didn't hurt any less when he saw the faces of Bianca Di Angelo, Zoë Nightshade, Lee Fletcher, Luke Castella, Michael Yew, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, and countless others.

_murderer, murderer, murderer_

H knew they were right- the words over Gaeas cold chuckling, sending chills down his spine. He hadn't realized he'd started chanting the words along with them, muttering them to himself.

"your fault, murderer, your fault, murderer"

Percy woke with a start. Sitting up, he curls his toes, pressing his parlms against his eyes, and tangling his fingers into his har. The nightmare faded with Gaes cruel, maniacle laughter being the last thing to subside.


End file.
